Save Yourself
by nekobabe4ever
Summary: Naruto has been suffering enough at Sasuake's hand to last a lifetime but he continues to stay, until a forest encounter changes everything. YAOI don't like don't read . I of course do not own naruto I am only useing its wonderful charecters for this story I do however own the plot of this story
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fic no flames however constructive criticism is much apprciated as long as your not mean about ,I also want to give a shout out to my wonderful beta Samhain Eve  he is one a great author and he gave me the kick in the butt to stop lurking and post .Thanks dude  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kiba's POV**

_**I never knew you could abuse an angel until I saw him, broken and bloody, yet still inescapably beautiful. **_

The first time I saw him was on a summer day, not so long ago. My dog, Akamaru, and I were walking in the forest. There was a light breeze whispering through the leaves that carried all of the blissful scents of summer. I turned my nose to the breeze to catch my favorite scents, and I smelled something off, something that didn't belong. There were the scents of wild flowers, trees and warm earth. All of these scents were normal for summer, but there was also the coppery scent of blood along with, strangely enough, a slight twist of citrus and honey mixed in. I was curious about the blood, so Akamaru and I followed the beautiful yet terrifying scent.

When I found the source, I was shocked to say the least. The source of the alluring scent was a beautiful blonde haired teen. I'd say the he was about 17 or 18. He really was breathtaking, but the shocking thing was that he was covered in bruises and cuts. I could tell that they weren't accidental, and it was so heart breaking, but even covered in bruises and cut to hell, he looked angelic as he slept peacefully. I looked closer at his face, and noticed three prominent scars on each cheek. They looked remarkably like whiskers. One would have thought that it would have marred his angelic beauty, but to me, they only enhanced it. They made him seem powerful, in a hidden, primal kind of way. I wanted to do nothing more than watch him as he slept, but I had too many questions about him. I crouched down, and gently laid my hand on his shoulder. I ever so gently shook him, trying my hardest not to hurt him. He murmured something about 5 more minutes and blearily opened his eyes. He blinked once, twice, then spoke in a slurred, sleepy voice.

"Hey, you're kinda cute." Then all of a sudden, his eyes widened, and fear slashed its way across his bright blue eyes.

"Crap! How long have I been out?! Oh, Sasuke is gonna kill me!" He moaned in extreme distress. I looked at him in confusion and he gave me a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat, but if I don't get home soon, I'll be in deep shit." With that he ran off. I was too shocked to follow, so I just sat there and stared at the spot the blonde stood just moments ago. So many thoughts swirled in my head at such a speed that I couldn't even pin one down, so I just stared at the empty space, thinking. Eventually, Akamaru barked, effectively breaking my trance. I looked up, shocked to see the sun was already setting, throwing the forest in misty shadows. As I walked home, I couldn't think about anything but that beautiful blonde. I knew someone was hurting him, and the only clue I got was a single name that rung a long forgotten bell deep in the recesses of my mind. No matter what, I swore that I would find out what was happening to that angel, and that I would destroy whoever it was that caused that blonde beauty so much fear and pain. With that, I decided that I would check back in the same spot the next day, to see if he was there again.

33333

**Naruto's POV**

As I ran back to the house I shared with my abusive boyfriend Sasuke, my mind wandered, mostly to what the teme would do when I got home. Occasionally, it decide that the brunette who woke me was a good thing to think about. I couldn't believe how handsome he was and how gently he woke me up. It's been so long since I felt anything gentle, and it was the best thing I could ever remember feeling. I always beat myself up over staying with Sasuke, but still, I never left him. I didn't know why I stayed. Maybe it was because he was the only one who showed me anything more than hate. I knew it had never been love, just lust with him, but when all you knew was hate, lust seemed like the best you could get. When I looked in those beautiful brown eyes of the mysterious stranger, I saw something more then lust, and something far from hate. I saw, dare I say, _admiration._ It was probably just my mind playing tricks. Probably. I was still foggy from the iron to the head, courtesy of Sasuke. Even knowing that it was probably my imagination, I couldn't help the tiny flicker of hope in my chest.

I looked up from my thoughts to see the teme's house. I sighed, banishing all thoughts of beautiful brunettes out of my mind and steeled myself for the blows that waited behind that door. With one more sigh, I slowly crept in the door, hoping that I could sneak past the ebony haired beast. I barely made it three steps before I heard a loud cough behind me. I slowly turned around to see that the teme was sitting in a plush chair, sipping tea.

"Hi Sasu." I said in a falsely loving voice, and he just glared. I gulped, knowing all hell was about to break loose. He looked up at me, and in a sickeningly sweet voice, he spoke.

"Oh, hi Naru. Nice of you to drop in. Are you aware that I told you this morning to have the house spotless by the time I got home?"

"Um-m m-maybe. I remember you saying something like that." I stuttered. Sasuke set down his tea on the table, and stood up.

"Now tell me Naru, does this house look spotless to you?" He asked in a voice fringed with ice. I looked around and nodded, which I soon found out was not the answer he wanted, because, quicker then a striking snake, he had me up against the wall by the neck

"Are you blind? This house is a pigsty!" He hisses with venom dripping from his voice, and I cringed.

"Sorry, sorry I'll get on it right away!" I said, with a terrified edge to my voice. With that, he threw me to the side, causing my head to hit the hardwood floor, hard enough for me to see black spots at the edge of my vision.

"You better." He said, then tromped up the stairs to take a bath. I slowly got up, clutching my head and wishing I could just curl up and die so that the torture would stop. I took a minute to collect myself before I cleaned up the 'pigsty'.

**2 hours later**

After I finished the house, I started on dinner. I decided to make spaghetti, one of Sasuke's favorites, hoping to pacify him until tomorrow, and hoping against hope that I could finish out the night without any new injuries. As I cooked, I began to wonder about the brunette. I wondered if he would take me away. I started dreaming about getting away from Sasuke, wishing that it could be true, but knowing that it was doubtful. Knowing that did nothing to stop me dreaming. When I returned to reality, I was surprised to see that the food was ready. I set the table and called the teme down. Of course, he took his dear sweet time getting down here, so I sat quietly at the table like a good wife and didn't touch the food until he sat his royal ass down. I didn't know why it was like this, it was just one of the many unspoken rules of Sasuke's house. The meal can't begin until the man of the house sat down.

Finally, after almost 10 minutes, he was seated. He looked at the food and scoffed. I knew that was bad, because if he didn't start eating the food, that usually meant more pain for me. I looked at him innocently.

"Sasu? What's the matter?" I asked in my best 'loving wife' voice. He glared at me.

"What is this suppose to be?" He asked snidely. I looked at him, confusion written all over my face.

"It's spaghetti. Your favorite." I said. He just glared.

"Looks more like dog food to me." he said. I looked down at my plate and I saw perfectly done noodles with homemade sauce on the top, garnished with a sprig of oregano. It looked like one of the best damn meals I had ever made, and I'm a great cook, so that's saying something. I looked at him, noticing his disdain.

"How does this look anything like dog food?" I asked, but instead of an answer I got a full plate of food shattered across my face.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Sasuke yelled at me.

"N-n-no S-S-Sasuke" I stuttered in fear once more. He just huffed.

"If you cook for a dog, then you can eat like one too." He said, then he threw my plate on the floor.

"EAT IT" He screamed in my face. I looked up at him with pitiful eyes and crawled over to where he threw my food. I ate silently, thanking whatever gods could hear me that I cleaned the floor. As I was eating, he walked up to me. I looked up at him, and received a slap across the face hard enough to split my lip.

"That was for cooking horribly." He said, then he kicked me in the back, and I fell to the floor.

"I'm going out. This better be clean when I get back." He said, and walked out of the door.

All I wanted to do was curl up on the floor and cry, but I knew that it would be worse if I didn't do as he demanded, so I pushed myself off of the floor and went to clean up. First, I washed my face, because it was dripping blood from all of the cuts from the broken plate and the split lip. Next, I cleaned up the dinner mess, all the while wishing for a way out. Finally when I was done, I went to the bathroom to shower. Before I stepped in, I looked in the mirror and was appalled by the reflection staring back at me. It seemed that every inch of my body was marked by Sasuke's filthy hands. There were scars everywhere, both mentally and physically. I cried again as I stared at the battered broken body before me, knowing in my heart that no one could ever love this ugly broken wretch that was doomed to forever endure torture at the hands of Sasuke.

After my shower I climbed into bed, silently sobbing. Before I could fall asleep, I heard the door open and I knew he was back. I hoped that he was too drunk to notice that I was fake sleeping, and that he would leave me alone. He climbed in next to me, and I felt dirty that close to that wretched man who caused me so much pain, but I had no choice. As I drifted off, I thought about that brunette again, and I decided at the very least he could be my friend. I planned to return to the tree while the teme was at work and hoped to meet him again. With that, I drifted off to the best night of sleep I could remember having in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, finally updated sorry it took so long also i want to think my followers and commentors you really gave me the motivation i need to get this up. once again i want to give a shout out to my beta for helping finalize my ideas and keeping my drive going . comment are much appreciated and rewarded with quicker updates **

33333

Kiba's POV

Early the next morning I was awoken by the gentle caress of the sun. I yawned and stretched, as my mind slowly woke itself up, and my mind flashed to a curious dream I had about a certain angel. I remembered flashes of flawless tan skin, beautiful blonde hair, and a dreamy voice whispering "Take me Kiba."

I blushed at the memory and my member twitched painfully against my boxers. I sighed and mentally chastised myself for thinking such lewd thoughts about someone I barely knew, but the desires of the body is best obeyed, so I got out of bed and grabbed some random clothes, before hopping in the shower. While I was in the shower, I took care of my slight problem, and thought about the hope to be meeting with my angel. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited about the chance to actually get to know him, and if my mind was to be trusted, I could already tell that I would want more from him than mere friendship. I sighed dreamily, already thinking about the things me and the angel would do. Let's just say that not all of my thoughts were child appropriate.

I got out of the shower and quickly threw on clothes. I practically ran out of the house, almost forgetting to call Akamaru with a quick whistle. With my faithful companion by my side, we set out to face the new day.

I felt like I was sitting on pins and needles, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was even going to be there. It kept whispering that he was scared of me, or, even worse, that whomever was hurting him would keep him from allowing him to see me, or even leave the house. I was terrified, but then my doubts were chased away as a breeze whispered by, and I could smell the scent that had haunted my dreams, the scent that made my mouth water and made my knees weak; the scent of citrus and honey, or to put it more simply, the scent of an angel. When I smelt it, I practically flew to the source, and what I found both broke and lifted my heart. There, under the same tree as before, was the angel of my dreams.

He seemed even more bruised and battered, to put it mildly, than he did yesterday, but as I approached him, he turned to me and gave me the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. His eyes gleamed like polished sapphires, and it was simply breathtaking. I was so enthralled with his beauty that I almost missed him speaking. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, because his voice was just as beautiful, if not more so, than the entirety of him. I made the decision to get to know him more, to try and understand more of the beautiful creature, so, battling the butterflies in my stomach, I tentatively said hi to him, to which he responded with 'sup'. It was a simple exchange, but meaningful as it was our time really talking to each other. Of course, we wasted time with meaningless small talk, and that was how I found out that he was gay and in a relationship. He tried to sound upbeat about it, but his undertone suggested that he was unhappy. It also suggested that his boyfriend, Sasuke, wasn't the best person on the planet, to put it mildly. I learned that his name was Naruto Uzumaki. To my surprise, Naruto and Akamaru hit it off right from the get go. Akamaru is usually pretty skittish around new people, until he has a chance to really get to know them, which led to the revelation that Naruto was an extreme animal lover, which I couldn't help but be happy about, because my family was really big into pets.

I told him that I was gay and single. I also told him that I didn't have any crushes, to which he made me blush by saying that it was hard for him to believe because I was so handsome. About an hour after I arrived, he had to go, saying that he didn't want to deal with the teme's yelling. I watched him leave, debating whether to follow or not. I decided not to, because I didn't want to seem like a creeper, but I did however have a sneaking suspicion that Naruto was hiding something. When I asked about the bruises and cuts, he quickly changed the subject, and in a way that aroused suspicion. Frankly, I was worried about Naruto. I glanced down to see what he had handed me before he left, and I saw a few hastily scrawled numbers, with a note that read "Call me." I smiled and said to myself "Oh, you can bet I will."

33333

Naruto's POV

As I ran off, I couldn't help the blissful smile that graced my features. I had finally found a true friend, and if all went well, perhaps ever more than a friend. Kiba Inuzuka was both handsome and caring, and he had a lovable dog. After so long without love, it was a welcome relief to find someone who could possibly one day love me, but I guess after what I've been through, any positive attention would feel like love. However, with Kiba, I felt like I was floating in a sea of bliss without any worries or fear for what fate might have in store for me. Walking away from Kiba was almost harder than having to deal with one of Sasuke's beatings, and that was saying a lot.

I knew that I was probably falling in love with Kiba, even though I had only met him the day before, and that thought was terrifying. As I left the relative safety of my head and focused on my destination a few feet ahead of me, I saw that the teme hadn't come home yet, I thanked whatever gods above that may have been listening that I didn't have to face him yet, so I walked in and there on the door was a note.

**Hey Baka, I went out, and I won't be back tonight. I need you to go shopping. We need groceries, and don't forget to clean the house thoroughly. Its' a mess. It doesn't matter when I'll be back, just get everything done.**

**Sasuke**

I practically jumped for joy. I didn't have to deal with the teme's abuse tonight. I was so happy. Today had been so perfect that I didn't even care that I had to clean. I turned on my favorite music and merrily danced while cleaning the house until it was spotless.

33333

Kiba's POV

I sat in my room staring at the number debating on weather to call my angel or not, I really wanted to but I didn't want to seem desperate so I lied there, my want for the angel and my manhood battling for dominance after about half an hour or so my want for the angel won out. So I grabbed my phone from my end table and rapidly dialed the number and hit call, so excited to here his voice again. I was worried that he wouldn't pick up cause I had already heard 5 rings but then I heard his voice it seemed huskier thru the phone, he said "hi Naruto Uzamki speaking" I smirked at how formal he sounded and responded in what I hoped was a sexy voice "hey Naru, its Kiba" I heard a gasp through the phone and then he said sounding very girly "oh my god hi I almost forgot I gave you my number" I laughed thinking how ditzy and cute he was and with mock hurt I respond with "oh Naru that hurts how could you forget me" "Kiba I could never I was just a little busy and it slipped my mind" he apologized I just snickered and told him I was joking but a curious part of me was wondering what he was busy doing that could make him forget that. I asked him if I could see him again soon and he said tomorrow would be fine and then my mom called so I told him bye and I'll see you tomorrow and hung up to answer my mom on the other line. She asked if I was busy I said no then she said "oh good then you wouldn't mind going to the store for me to get some grocery" I sighed and said "sure just give me a list and money" so after hanging up I ran to her house grabbed the list and money and headed to the grocery store , growling the whole way not knowing that a certain blonde was heading there as well.

33333

Naru's POV

After I finished cleaning I grabbed my wallet and headed to the store being still extremely happy I skipped the whole way not caring how gay I probably looked, I knew nothing could ruin today not knowing how wrong I was. The only grocery store in town was owned by a really "close friend" of Sasuake's, Sakura, but because sasuake told me to go shopping I wasn't worried I didn't think anything could happen,oh silly naïve me. In retrospect I really should have thought that it really was to good to be true, because I should have known nothing in my crummy life could ever be so perfect. As I entered the store I bumped into a very solid mass of human I was about to look up and apologized until I felt arms wrap around me , I was terrified until I herd a very familiar voice huskily whisper into my ear "fancy meeting you hear, Naru" I gasped and blushed knowing all to well the owner of that sexy voice, I looked up to see chocolate brown eyes framed perfectly by earthy brown locks, I had ran straight into my beautiful secret crush, Kiba Inuzuka. Quickly pulling myself together before melting in his arms I said "hey, what you doing here"he smiled and said "oh just running a few errands for my mom what about you" "just you know shopping" I said sheepishly because of how unmanly that sounded but he just smiled and said "hope you don't mind if I tag along" I smiled back and said "whatever" .

33333

Kiba's POV

I couldn't believe my luck, I mean seriously, what are the odds of seeing my angel twice in one day? I could hardly believe it, but there he was, blushing cheeks and oh my god he is so adorable! So there I was, wandering our local grocery store, talking to the most amazing man in the world. It just made me so happy! God I sounded like a hormonal school girl. EWW!

I couldn't care less, of course. I was so glad to see him again. I wished I could put my arm around him, or at least hold his hand. It was getting scary because I knew that I was falling head over heels for a guy who had a boyfriend, and I barely knew him. It was so wrong but I couldn't help it, I just wanted him so badly. I glanced over to see him laughing at something he said and I smiled. I wanted to always hear that laugh, and see that smile every day, for the rest of eternity. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, so when we got all our stuff and got out of the store, we had to go our separate ways. Before I left, I felt that I had to convey my affection somehow, so I pulled him into what was only supposed to be a bro hug, but what turned into a lovers embrace shortly after. I pulled him towards me, and I kissed his forehead. I said a simple bye, but oh how I wanted to say so much more. I let him go and watched him leave, deciding then and there that I would try my hardest to make him mine, because I knew, then and there, that I was completely in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fans and fallowers thanks for all your support heres a update its a bit shorter then my previous chapter but it definatly a good one so keep up support and reviews are once again always appriciated**

**33333**

**Naru's POV**

I woke up alone, which wasn't surprising considering I went to bed alone. I knew for most it's a bummer to sleep alone, but for me it was a blessing. No unwanted hands touching me, no scathing words about how worthless I am and, best of all, no painful blows. I finally got some restful sleep, and it was amazing, but something else came with that restful sleep. A dream, a dream that would have been locked out of my mind if the teme had been beside me. Such a lovely dream about a certain puppy eyed man. It was a dream of actual love and a man who treated me like a prince.

Once again I found myself not just falling, but crash landing in love. My heart yearned for this man, but the silly little doubts kept screaming in my head. However, why dwell upon such unhappy thoughts? I was going to see him again today.

Upon remembering that, I bounded out of bed, grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower, where I played and sang along to the song Perfect by P!nk, thinking how well that song fit me. After a quick breakfast, I ran to the meeting place for Kiba and I. I was early, as usual, but I didn't mind. I enjoyed nature, and waiting wasn't so bad, especially since I had a certain puppy eyed man to entertain my thoughts.

After a little while, I started to worry that he wasn't going to show, but I heard a soft rustling and was pounced by two very lovable puppies. Well, one wasn't a puppy, just a very puppyish man. I was giggling as I pushed the two cuties off me and said, "What's with the tackling?" Kiba smiled and said, "It's how dogs say hi to those they care for." I smiled and said, "Aww, I didn't know you cared for me." He looked me straight in the eye and said in a very serious tone, "Naru, I more than just care for you."

I blushed, but let the statement hang in the air. I wasn't quite ready to acknowledge my feelings for him, but instead of going into an awkward silence like I expected, he wrapped his arms around me, kissed me, and said, "I know that you're with another person, but I can't hold my feelings back anymore, Naru. I only just met you two days ago, but I love you." I looked into his eyes, afraid to find that he had been lying, but all I saw in those chocolate orbs was honesty, sincerity and an emotion I could only guess was love. I was terrified, so I did something stupid. I broke out of the embrace and ran home.

I heard him yell behind me that he was sorry, but I was in tears, thinking I didn't deserve so much love or emotion from anyone, but I knew that I loved him back. I also knew that I couldn't go to him yet. It wasn't the right time because I had to leave Sasuke first and I couldn't do that yet, as much as I wanted to. I reached my house and saw that Sasuke was home once more.

******33333**

**Kiba's POV**

How could I have been so stupid confessing my feelings like that? I should have known he wasn't ready, but when I saw that smile, my heart exploded and I told him everything. I stood there, watching his back as it disappeared into the forest. All I could do was yell that I was sorry and break down into tears. He was the one person I ever loved, and I scared him away. I slammed my palm into my head, practically screaming at myself for letting him get away. I trudged back home, my heart breaking and feeling as if the world was falling on top of me. I planned on texting him when I got home and asking if I could meet him again. When I got home, I texted him as planned and cried myself to sleep, hating myself for scaring him away.

**************33333**

**Naru's POV**

When I saw Sasuke was home, my heart dropped. I knew that Sasuke being home meant hell for me, but if I knew just how bad it was gonna be, I would have stayed happily in Kiba's arms.

As I walked into the house, it was deathly quiet, which was not all that strange, but I felt a menacing air about the house, so the quiet scared me. I took off my shoes and walked into the living room where I presumed Sasuke was waiting, and there he was sitting on a plush chair, sipping tea. He looked calm except for the dark aura swarming around him, it was the single most terrifying thing I had ever seen, then he spoke, saying, "Now where has my pretty little Naru been?" His voice was too sweet, and it scared me. I spoke as calmly as possible, "I was just out on a walk." Sasuke scoffed and said, "Oh really? Did you happen to come across any 'dogs' on your walk?" This question confused me. Why would he be talking about dogs? I looked at him puzzled, and said, "No, why would I have seen any dogs?" He stood up, approached me and said with a voice like ice, "A little pink birdie told me she saw my cute little fox playing with a big brown dog. Now, why would she say that?" It finally hit me what he meant by dog. He meant Kiba, which meant he knew I had been talking to another man, and I knew that all this was not going to be received well, so I spoke nervously, "Hehe, I hate dogs. Why would I have been anywhere near one?" Sasuke slapped me hard enough to knock me down and bust my lip, again, then said, "Liar, you've been seeing that stupid mutt Kiba."

I got mad when I heard him call Kiba stupid, so forgetting I was supposed to have no idea who Kiba is, I spoke, "He is not stupid!" Sasuke smirked at me and said, "So its true. My Naru has been seeing another man. Oh, you wound me. After all I've done for you, you pathetic wretch." He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me up.

"Tell me, did he touch you? Did he sully your purity?" He seethingly asked. I gasped out no, and he threw me to the floor. He kicked me and yelled, "I know he touched you. I know you gave your body to him, you little whore!" He kicked me again and said, "If you insist on being a whore, then I'll treat you like one."

He then ripped off my clothes, and bit and clawed my bare skin until I bled. He flipped me on my stomach and wrenched my butt up in the air, all the while calling me worthless, a whore, a bitch, and every other terrible name in the book. He shoved his erect length in my ass, and I cried out in pain as I felt my passage rip. He mercilessly pounded into me as I cried and wailed in pain. Each thrust ripped me more and more, and I felt the blood drip down my leg, and I cried again not just because of the pain, but also because of how dirty and worthless I felt. Here I was, letting this disgusting man rape me and beat the crap out of me. How much lower could I go?

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, he growled and bit my neck, hard, drawing even more blood, and came in my abused hole. As he slipped out of me, letting the noxious mixture of cum and blood drip out of my abused hole, he whispered in my ear, "You are mine and mine alone." With that statement, I cried. I didn't want it to be true but I knew that it was. Sasuke pulled me to my feet and shoved me in the direction of the bathroom, saying, "Clean yourself up, you pathetic creature." I shuffled to the bathroom every move making me wince. When I got into the bathroom, I saw my phone blinking.

At first, I asked myself why my phone was in the bathroom, but then I remembered I was listening to music in my shower this morning. I wondered why my phone was blinking, so I checked it and saw a single message from Kiba. It said, "I'm sorry for saying all of that. I won't take it back because I meant every word, but maybe you could forget it and we could still be friends? Please meet me by our tree tomorrow." I smiled through my pain, a plan forming in my head as I read over the text again. I sent a response, saying, "I'll be there. There's something I have to tell you anyway." I hopped into the shower, formalizing the last details of my plan.

I was finally going to tell Kiba everything.


End file.
